


Pureblood Ball

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Ron Weasley decides to go to the Ministry's masked  New Year's Ball in the hopes of getting back with his ex, Hermione Granger.Surely, Harry won't mind if Ron takes his costume?





	Pureblood Ball

It was the evening of the annual Ministry New Year's Ball, and Ronald Billius Weasley, hero of the second Blood War (as he liked to call himself), had a problem. A reliable source had informed him that his ex-girlfriend Hermione Granger would be in attendance, and he would finally make his move on her. Hermione would come dressed as a pirate of all things, and he, the heroic Ronald Billius Weasley, would finally be able to sweep her off her feet. His brother George had reluctantly sold him a 100% foolproof love and fertility potion, once Ron had gotten him drunk enough, so all Ron needed to do was get a costume, then charm Hermione into his bed.

But he lacked a proper costume, all the usual shops had sold out. So in desperation he flood over to Grimmauld Place, home of his "best mate" Harry.

Harry was not home, but Ron found he had not been taken off the floo access list.

'Where could he have that costume of his?' Ron asked himself, going upstairs to Harry's – formerly Sirius' – bedroom.

After the war ended the trio had briefly moved into Grimmauld Place, at least until Hermione had caught Ron snogging Lavender Brown last New Year's Eve. The fight that had followed had been epic, with Lavender and Hermione joining forces to hex Ron's bits off, apparently Lavender didn't appreciate him telling her Hermione and he had an open relationship any more than Hermione did. In the end Harry had rescued Ron, and probably a generation of future Weasleys, by stepping in as a shield and taking Ron to St. Mungo's Emergency Ward.

Ron had had to move back in to the Burrow afterwards as Hermione was still furious, but he was sure she'd forgive him tonight with a little potions help.

Ginny had taken Ron's side in the conflict, which eventually lead to Harry breaking off the relationship again, citing "she just did not understand him". Ginny was also hoping to get Harry back, Ron knew. Once he had gotten his Hermione, he'd help her maybe.

Ron rummaged through Harry's clothes, until he found a closed package. He ripped it open, and found some kind of black costume.

'Jackpot,' he cheered. " _Harry would surely understand_ ", he thought as he took the package under his arm, and left to floo back home.

Once home at the Burrow, Ron inspected his loot. It was some kind of black cape thing with a piano mask and a hat, and a Muggle suit beneath it. The box was stamped "Zorro", which Ron assumed to be the name. Well he didn't need to know anything about the character, just as long as he had one.

The costume was a magical one so self-sized to fit, and Ron cheerfully put it on, then flood to the Ministry for the ball.

'May I see your invitation sir?' The security wizard took Ron's card, and after inspecting it nodded. 'One moment sir.' He waved his wand, and Ron felt the mask tighten.

'Hey what's going on?' he asked, and found his voice sounded different.

'It's part of the ball sir, didn't you read your invitation? Your mask is bespelled to stay on until midnight, and everyone has a voice altering spell. There is a game going on where you need to find your partner's identity. The spell makes sure you can't ask them their name directly.'

'Oh... err... I didn't read that far,' Ron admitted. 'Sounds... fun.'

'Enjoy yourself sir,' the security wizard added. 'Next!'

Ron stepped through the gate, and found himself in the Ministry ballroom. Now he had to find the pirate... it was hard to do so, with well over a hundred attendees already.

To his distaste he saw several obvious Harry Potters and a few Hermione Grangers, but not a single Ron Weasley costume. " _True heroes are never recognised by the public_ ," he thought to himself.

Then the crowd parted a bit... and there, that must be her! Ron walked up to the female masked pirate, a swagger in his step.

'Good evening miss, I couldn't help but notice your beauty from all the way over there,' he tried one of the lines from his book on how to charm witches.

The pirate looked at his costume, got a wide smile, and giggled. 'Good evening Sir Zorro, have you come to rescue me from these villains?'

Ron smiled to himself, this was going well! Hermione must recognise him already. 'I must admit I came to beg for a dance first,' he answered, silently thanking the book when the pirate accepted.

They danced a few dances, with Ron only stepping on her feet a few times, before he decided to up the ante. 'Shall we get some drinks?'

'Ah... yes I could use that,' his dance partner answered, a slight wince in her voice from her trampled feet. She sat down on a chair, and Ron walked over to the wine table. He waited until nobody was watching him, then poured the potion in the wine.

'Here you are babe,' Ron handed her the potioned glass, and waited until she took a sip.

'I'm so happy you came,' the woman said. 'Just to be sure you are who I think you are... you _are_ a former Gryffindor right?' Ron nodded, just like his Hermione to ask the right questions. 'And the war hero?' she asked next, and Ron nodded again.

'And you are a Gryffindor as well, one of the closest friends of... the hero, right?' he asked to confirm. The woman enthusiastically nodded. Ron was smiling widely behind his mask, no doubt this was Hermione! And he didn't even really need the potion, she was all over him already!

'Shall we dance some more?' he asked her.

'Not... not just yet,' she stammered. 'Merlin I never noticed before just how hot you are...' she padded his arm, 'and how strong...'

Ron grinned, now he had to compliment her back, 'Err I love your tits,' he tried. The woman seemed to look confused for a second, then took his right hand, and placed it over her costume so he was cupping her breast.

'They're all yours tonight...' she added in a husky voice, 'do you want to go find a quiet corner somewhere?'

Ron nodded wildly, and took his date by the arm. One good thing about his father working here was that he knew the layout a little, so it didn't take him long to guide his date past the crowd into a quiet office.

'I've always loved you,' he said as she was pulling on his costume, 'and I'm so sorry I was so stupid this year.'

'Shush lover,' the woman answered, trailing her finger over his unbuttoned chest. 'I forgive you... I knew you'd come back to me.'

Ron leant in for a kiss, and their teeth slammed against each other painfully. But a moment later they embraced again, and this time were kissing deeply.

'Oh Merlin I need you now,' the woman panted, pulling on his costume more. Ron was stripping her clothes off as well, and had her topless.

" _Huh, she's gotten smaller tits_ ," he thought to himself. But at least he got to see them in the buff now, and he reached for her mask... only to find himself unable to remove it.

'You know it's spelled to stay fixed,' she reminded him, pulling down his pants.

'Oh... I thought it was a bit bigger,' she said almost inaudibly, but Ron was not disappointed for long, as she put her mouth on it.

Ron yelped when her teeth scraped it, and he pulled her up. 'Let's... let's try that later shall we? I want more now,' he said with a slight wince.

'Merlin, just stick that thing in me,' the woman panted, crazy with potion fueled lust. Ron pushed her on her back, and with a fumble guided himself towards her.

'Not there, a little lower,' she groaned as he kept searching. 'A bit to the right... higher... oh just let me!'

Her hand snaked down, and guided him to her entrance. With a thrust Ron pushed in, finally losing his virginity. The girl cried out in pain as he burst through something, but the potion caused her to want more, and she pulled him in deeper.

After a minute or two of this Ron could not stand it any longer, and released himself, then rolled off her and promptly fell asleep.

–-

'Mr Potter, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were missing me,' Madam Pomfrey's slightly amused voice sounded.

Harry Potter woke up with a groan, 'Madam Pomfrey? What... what are you doing at St Mungo's?'

'I often help out here during the holidays Mr Potter,' the medi-witch answered. 'And when I heard you had been brought in, of course I volunteered to take care of my worst patient.'

'Honestly Harry, how can you survive seven years at Hogwarts, a year of Auror training, not to mention Voldemort –' Poppy and a nurse in the room still flinched '– and then end up knocking yourself out on a low door and get a light concussion?'

Harry looked up to see his true best friend, house mate, and for the past few months lover, Hermione Granger standing there looking at him disapprovingly.

'Hermione? Aren't you supposed to be at the ball?'

'As if I would go without you Harry. Besides, I don't have a costume,' Hermione walked closer, and kissed his forehead.

'But I thought you had found a unique pirate costume?' Harry asked. They had picked it out together at Madam Malkin's earlier that week.

'Oh, Ginny came by earlier while you were out asking if she could use it. Without you these things aren't much fun anyway, so I was happy to lend it to her,' Hermione smiled as she took a seat next to his hospital bed.

'Well that must be why she sent me that Zorro costume,' Harry theorised. 'Not that I was going to use it any way.'

The clock chimed twelve times, and Hermione took Harry's head gently into her hands, 'Happy New Year Mr Potter.'

'Happy New Year future Mrs Potter,' Harry smiled in reply, and kissed his fiancee of two weeks tenderly.

–-

In the Ministry building, Ron woke up and found himself held by the woman he had lost his virginity to when he heard the crowd a few rooms away cheer Happy New Year.

Ron turned to his lover, and leaned in to take her mask off. He wanted the first thing he saw this new year to be his already pregnant future wife. Strange, how he never noticed how red her hair was before, or how she had freckles resembling those of his sister...

**Author's Note:**

> Free brain bleach in aisle four.


End file.
